Changelings
Changelings are a largely unknown people in Vatain, living mainly in human cities. There is a single changeling village where all are known to be changelings in the Endless Forest. Any changeling living in a human city that is known to be a changeling can expect suspicion, fear, or even hostility. As a result, most changeling in human cities are unknown of. Their abilities to change shape are known of and sought after by any looking for a thief, spy, or other job where stealth is convenient. Changelings tend to follow Fiends, as Celestials look down upon changelings, viewing their shifting as a form of lies. They are not afraid to use them despite their distaste. In Game Mechanics ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 2, and either your Dexterity or your Intelligence increases by 1 (your choice). ''Age. ''Changelings mature slightly faster than humans but share a similar lifespan — typically a century or less. While a changeling can shapeshift to conceal their age, the effects of aging still catch up to them. ''Alignment. ''Changelings hate to be bound in any way, and tend towards chaotic alignments. Most tend toward pragmatic neutrality as opposed to being concerned with lofty ideals. Despite common fears, few changelings embrace evil. ''Size. ''In their natural forms, changelings average between 5 to 6 feet in height, with a slender build. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Change Appearance. ''As an action, you can transform your appearance or revert to your natural form. You can’t duplicate the appearance of a creature you’ve never seen, and you revert to your natural form if you die. You decide what you look like, including your height, weight, facial features, the sound of your voice, coloration, hair length, sex, and any other distinguishing characteristics. You can make yourself appear as a member of another race, though none of your game statistics change. You also can’t appear as a creature of a different size than you, and your basic shape stays the same; if you’re bipedal, you can’t use this trait to become quadrupedal, for instance. Your clothing and other equipment don’t change in appearance, size, or shape to match your new form, requiring you to keep a few extra outfits on hand to make the most compelling disguise possible. Even to the most astute observers, your ruse is usually indiscernible. If you rouse suspicion, or if a wary creature suspects something is amiss, you have advantage on any Charisma (Deception) check you make to avoid detection. ''Changeling Instincts. ''You gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Deception, Intimidation, Insight, and Persuasion. ''Unsetlling Visage. ''When a creature you can see makes an attack roll against you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the roll. You must use this feature before knowing whether the attack hits or misses. Using this trait reveals your shapeshifting nature to any creature within 30 feet that can see you. Once you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. ''Divergent Persona. ''You gain proficiency with one tool of your choice. Define a unique identity associated with that proficiency; establish the name, race, gender, age, and other details. While you are in the form of this persona, the related proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses that proficiency. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and two other languages of your choice. Category:Changelings Category:Races Category:Sentients